The Glee Fallout
by Finchelgleekfreak
Summary: Rachel Berry, the lone wanderer in the capital wasteland, is one of the few that survived the nuclear fallout, on the search for her two dads, she is in for a huge journey. Based on the story line of the game fallout 3, Rachel embarks on a adventure that she never saw coming. *disclaimer: do not own anything!*
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**Rachel Berry, the lone wanderer in the capital wasteland, is one of the few that survived the nuclear fallout, on the search for her two dads, she is in for a huge journey. Based on the story line of the game Fallout 3, Rachel embarks on a adventure that she never saw coming.

**Author's Note: **I have always wanted to write a fic between Fallout and Glee! Aaah! This fic's story line is the same as the story line in the game, just going to add a few stuff and maybe changes to it which will make it more original and hopefully interesting! I sincerely hope you guys find this fic good, and that you won't be too harsh on me! Please lemme know what you think. Xoxoxo

Chapter 1: Following their footsteps.

Searching for cover, Rachel berry was being attacked by the most vicious monster she has ever come across. A super mutant, wow couldn't her day get any worse. Grabbing her rifle from her back, she refilled her gun with the last of her ammo, she stood up and shot the mutant two times in the head, with a loud thump, it fell to the ground.

"Thank Goodness."

She stood up and wiped the blood that was sprayed upon her from her face, looking around her for any sign of enemies she went over to the mutant and searched him for anything she could find useful.

"Ah, caps, this could come in useful."

To her luck she found a thousand caps, which would put food on her table for about two weeks. For the first time in a while she had a smile on her face, just to know that she could have something to eat.

She never thought she would be the girl to have guns and shoot the crap out of monsters, that's not how she planned her future. Her dream was to be on stage, singing her heart out to her fans, but her dream was smashed when the nuclear fallout began, and she had no choice than to fight and protect herself. Her family, was gone, she didn't know where they were, she heard a wasteland wanderer saying a couple of mutants took a few humans and headed out somewhere North East with them, but they wanted caps, and she couldn't give anymore so she had no other choice than to go look for them herself.

To her luck, she found a small town by the name of Megaton, she helped the people of the city by detonating the bomb that was planted in the middle of the city, so the mayor awarded her with accommodation, and she was surrounded by the friendliest people ever.

She entered the town with a warm welcome from the mayor, Will Schuester.

"How did it go today ? did ya' kill something today?"

He said with the shake of her hand.

"Well to my luck there weren't many, but one super mutant attacked me but the of a small girl I am, I managed to kill it. And not to mention I got caps out of the bastard."

shook with laughter at the girls humor. He had a soft spot for this girl, for what she did to save the town, so he would go out of his way to protect her.

"Well Rachel, you are one tough girl. Stronger than any I have seen. But I just gotta warn ya, be careful out there, it's a bad world, and we wouldn't want to lose a good soul like you."

nodded at her and walked away. Rachel felt touched by the mayor's words, even though he said that to her almost every day, she always took his words to heart.

Exhausted from the day, Rachel went over to the Brass Lantern, a small restaurant owned by 's wife, Emma.

"Thank God you're alive Rachel, we are were scared to death, I thought you were dead, oh my I better get you something to-"

"Miss Pillsbury, I am fine. I'm still in one piece. No monster took a bite out of me yet."

Rachel teased Emma, but she didn't find it amusing.

"Rachel it is not funny. You never know what could have happened out there. But you're safe and that's all that matters, now let me get you something I will be right back."

With a twirl, went into the kitchen and started cooking up something for Rachel. With a huge sigh Rachel took out her jacket, only to find that she had a cut on the left side of her waist, strange, she thought to herself, how come didn't she notice it earlier?

"Oh my dear, that looks terribly uncomfortable. You should go to the doctor for that."

came out with her favorite dish, it's a wonder they still have vegan dishes out in the wasteland.

"Yes , I just need to go to the saloon, I heard someone say I can speak to one Jesse St. James about whereabouts of my fathers. Probably, before I came here, my dad's paid a visit to him. Hopefully he'll have some information on where they might be."

looked at Rachel with a sympathetic look on her face. She put her hand over Rachel's and rubbed it soothingly.

"You'll find them my dear. They are out there somewhere. Now, eat, and go to the doctor first, you can go to Jesse first thing in the morning."

"Yes mother."

Rachel always teased by calling her that, it was because she acted as a mother towards Rachel, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

…

The next morning when Rachel woke up, she dressed herself in one of the outfits she had found in the wasteland, it wasn't her taste, but it had to do, she quickly rushed over to Jesse's Saloon, only to find that the person she was looking for was standing right outside the door, as if expecting her to have come.

"Uhm, hi, I'm Rachel Berry. I am on the lookout for my dads, and I heard you may be the one to have information about them?"

Jesse took a sip of his drink then examined Rachel.

"Well I'll be damned; you look just like old Leroy. Cant' believe the resemblance, yeah, Leroy and Hiram passed by here about two days ago."

Rachel felt her heart sink at his words. She knew by the look on his face he knew something more, but wanted something for the information.

"My dad has actually told me so much about you. He said that you have always been a great guy, and still is."

She rubbed her palms together hoping that he would buy it.

"Do you think that's gonna make me give you information on where they are? No, I want 'em caps. No caps, no info on your daddies sorry sweet cheeks."

She felt like pulling out her gun and shooting him in the head, but she couldn't. What a shame.

She pulled out 100 caps, and thankfully he accepted it.

"He told me he was headed to the Galaxy News Radio station, if you head towards the Farragut West Metro Station which is east from Vault 101. Be careful though, the metro stations are flooded with ghouls and mole rats, but if you are brave, you'll get through it. Also, if you are in the metro station, head North-East until you get to the exits leading to Friendship heights."

"From there, head to the next metro tunnel called Tenleytown station, which is a short one, at the end of the tunnel you'll find a group of Brotherhood of Steel members probably busy fighting mutants, head to the woman called Sarah Lyons, they'll lead you to the Galaxy New Radio Plaza."

"That's about all I can give you. Be glad I won't ask u for anymore caps, its hard out there."

He turned around and headed into the saloon. Rachel just watched him leave and thought to herself what an asshole he really is.

She walked her way through Megaton to the exit, praying that this journey will lead her too good and not being slaughtered, she headed in the Capital Wasteland.

**Authors Note: **OMW I'm so stressing now, hope you guys liked it and if you did I promise the next chapter will be up in no time! xoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2 : Galaxy News Radio

**Authors Note: I had a terrible case of writers block...jeez...:( I'm so sorry for taking so incredibly long, it won't happen again I promise...**

Chapter 2: Galaxy New Radio

"So this is the place."

Rachel muttered to herself. She was standing in front of an old abandoned building, she saw a big sign on the other side of the building that read Galaxy New Radio, which she assumed was the place she had to be. Now all she had to do was figure out a way to get around the building.

In the heat of the moment, a group of people came around the corner, running towards the building, standing at an entrance she didn't notice. Hearing them shout some codes to each other that she didn't understand, they bursted down the door, unleashing a building filled with super mutants. She was scared to go after them, but she had to, she had no choice.

She carefully walked towards the entrance, surprised to see there was only silence, she didn't see anything except dead mutants lying on the floor. She stepped inside, making a noise as she stepped on a pile of old leaves. She let out a scream as a woman raised from her cover and pointed a gun at her.

"You could have gotten yourself killed what is wrong with you!"

The woman shouted at her, making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"I was just, i- I thought they were gone I-."

"That's just how the brotherhood does it. Another round of super mutants dead! Cheers!"

The rest of the men came from their corners. Letting Rachel back to reality, she remembered Jesse talking about them.

"Are you by any chance Sarah?"

The woman looked confusingly at her then smiled sweetly.

"They actually still name me that. No surprise there. The name's Quinn. Quinn Fabray. I'm the captain of this team. Why?"

Rachel let out a sigh of relief, she finally made progress.

"Well I just need to get to the GNR studios, to speak to Three dog about my father?"

Quinn looked at her for a moment, before giving her a movement with her arm as to say to follow her. She lead her to the other side of the building, which was more easier than she thought.

"Just go through that door then one of the guards in there will lead you to him. I hope everything turns out good."

Quinn winked at Rachel before she headed off to rest with her team. As directed, Rachel went over to the door, opened it, but only to be stopped by a very, very tall guy.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

She was a little frightened by the guy, but honestly she has seen a lot worse. Literally.

"I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry."

She held out her hand for the man to greet, but he just stared down at it. She took it back.

"I'm looking to speak with Three Dog?"

The man stared at her up and down, scrunching up his nose walking up the stairs that seemed to have led to studios.

"Follow me."

She hurriedly walked to catch up to him, not wanting to get lost in this building. It was old, and big. Yes, she was a wanderer of the wasteland, but who know what walked around this place?

She came to a hult as she bumped into the man's back.

"Why'd you stop!"

She said irritatingly as she rubbed her nose. The man just shook his head.

"Well maybe you should pay attention more."

He said sharply. She just ignored him, knowing she was only going to fight a losing battle.

"Why hello there. Oh, my. You look just like him. Leroy Berry. I knew it from the moment I saw you."

Rachel shifted uncomfortably on her feet as she literally felt the man staring at her. She couldn't quite understand why, but she'd rather not say anything.

"I'm looking for my fathers. Apparently you would know where they might have went?"

Three dog chuckled.

"Well, I do know where you daddies are. But I, I want something in return. I don't give nothing for free." He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Anything, I'll do anything." Rachel pleaded.

"Okay then. Well as you know, probably not, but here we have a very weak signal that can only be heard from a certain radius of the GNR tower. I need you to find me a relay dish, from the Virgo II Lunar Lander, you'll find it in the museum of technology. And when you find it, place it at the top of the Washington Monument. Do that, and I'll tell you everything you need to know."

Rachel didn't even think twice, even though it sounded extremely difficult, she had to do it, she needed to find her fathers.

"Thank you. I'll get on that right away."

"Hold on, I'm going to send someone with you. Just to keep an eye out on you. Finn get your ass over here."

"I really don't need-"

She was just about to say something when she saw the person that was going to be sent with her. The same arrogant guy that was with her a few moments ago. Figures.

"With her? Travel? I don't think so man."

He said with a shake of his head. Three dog just stared at him with a blank expression.

"Do you want caps or not? Get your but outta here and escort her to where she's needed."

Finn just sighed and said;

"I can do a better job at finding whatever you need."

Three dog laughed hysterically and just shook his head, taking what Finn said as humour. Which Rachel thought meant that Finn was really stupid, as simple as that.

"Damn it, this road can't be accessed! How the hell are we gonna get through!"

Finn said as he kicked the ground. making Rachel jump slightly. She just looked at him with a dumbfounded expression and pointed to something.

"There's a door right there."

He didn't say anything, all he did was open the door, and went in, not even waiting for her, she rolled her eyes as she followed him. She wished there was a way out of this, because she knew this was going to be a long trip.

The went into a collapsed car tunnel, that took them into very confusing metro tunnels, they circled and circled, killing a bunch of raiders and ghouls on their way, but still couldn't manage to find their way.

They gave up for a moment, and sat down on a camp site that was obviously set up by the Raiders they killed.

Rachel's pip boy, that she was given to when she was eight, made a sound, alerting her that it was turning dark, meaning she would be returning home by now, she never traveled in the dark, she was too scared.

"We can't travel now. We gonna have to wait till morning. This ought to be fun, spending a night with you, just great."

Rachel rolled her eyes as Finn made his way to the edge of the floor, which was broken, meaning they could collapse any time, but she didn't care, cause she's been through a lot more.

"Just to inform you - Finn- I had no intentions of landing here with you. I was perfectly fine with traveling on my own. So don't bring your completely idiotic and arrogant attitude on me just because its your jon to protect people. As I recall your part of the brotherhood. So stop moaning and actually think of worse things that can happen than being stuck with a diva."

Finn stared at the tiny frame that stood with her hands on her hips, smiling.

"As If you could have handled it out here alone. Those ghouls could have torned you to pieces, the raiders even, without me, you wouldn't make it."

As if on cue, a terrifying, glowing, ghoul came around the corner, grabbing her knife from her back pocket, she sprinted towards the ghoul, first pushing the knife inot is stomach, kicking it down the floor, jumping on it, stabbing the knife in its heart, repeatadly.

Finally done murdering the ghoul, she turned back to see Finn staring at her with wide eyes.

"Just because I'm a girl all alone in the world, doesn't mean I can't kick ass."

She said, with a wink, which made Finn feel funny. In a good way. But no, he couldn't start to like her. There's no way. Or was it possible?

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry if this is a short chapter, I just didn't want to keep you guys waiting for longer! Please please please reviewe so that I can know what you think! Adios! :))**


	3. Chapter 3: Galaxy New Radio Part 2

Chapter 3: Galaxy News Radio Part 2

_Oh uh-huh_

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the_

_sea_

_I'll sail the world to find you_

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you_

_can't see_

_I'll be the light to guide you..._

Rachel stirred in her sleep as she was slightly waken by a sound so beautiful...

_Find out what we're made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need..._

She pulled herself up on her elbows and saw Finn sitting on a box at a fire he made, singing...

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it_

_I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_

_You'll be there_

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh_

_yeah_

_Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah_

She smiled sweetly to herself and started to sing along the next verse...

_If you're tossin' and you're turnin'_

_And you just can't fall asleep_

_I'll sing a song beside you_

_And if you ever forget how much you really mean_

_to me_

_Every day I will remind you..._

Finn turned around, completely taken away by her voice. He just looked at her, the way she sang it was so magical...

_Oooh_

_Find out what we're made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need..._

_(Rachel and Finn)_

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it_

_I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_

_You'll be there_

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh_

_yeah_

_Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah_

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_

_I'll never let go, never say goodbye_

_You know..._

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it_

_I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_

_You'll be there_

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh_

_yeah_

_Ooooooh, oooohhh_

_You can count on me 'cause I can count on you_

As they sang out the last line together, Finn was moving in to kiss her, but unfortunately Rachel pulled away and smiled to herself.

"My dad used to sing that to me when I was a kid, it always meant so much to me. I just wish I can find them."

She started to get tears in her eyes, she let out a sob as she felt a big pair of arms wrap around her.

Finn didn't really know what to do. He was never good at this, comforting people, but somehow, now, it felt right to just hold Rachel and try to make her feel better.

Rachel clutched to the bach of Finn's jacket, finding it weird that he was so caring, but she didn't mind.

"We will find them Rachel. I know what it's like. I will make sure I find them, I'll never rest untill I did, I'm so sorry that you have to go through this, but we will get through it together. I promise."

Rachel just snuggled closer to Finn's chest, as they just stood there and enjoyed each others company.

Meanwhile, Finn couldn't help but think back at what happened with his mom. He was so small, and his mom was only trying to protect him, when she was taken away by mutants, and he has been looking for her ever since. Burt and Kurt on the other hand, stayed in Rivet City, the best protection he could get for them. He hasn't given up his search for his mom or stopped caring for Burt and his brother.

That's the reason why he is always so miserable and mean, because he is hurting, and that's the way he shows his feelings, even though he knows its wrong. Hopefully, with Rachel, she could help him get better, because in a way she already has.

Rachel felt so comforted with Finn holding her, she was aching to ask him what he meant when he said he knows what its like but she didn't want to spoil his mood. So instead she just pulled away, and asked him what were they going to do today.

"Well, we have to head towards the Museum Of Technology. We have to head out this tunnel then we will get to the Mall which unfortunately is one of the main bases of the super mutants. But we will be able to get through if we dodge them and run straight to the museum. From there we'll find a way."

Rachel just nodded her head, grabbed her stuff and followed Finn into the darkness once again. All the way out she thought of all the possible things that could have happened to her fathers and why they left the vault, she just couldn't understand why.

Everytime she looked at Finn she felt butterflies growing in her stomach, she knew it was impossible to grow feelings for someone like him, but when they sang that song together, it felt like they were singing it for each other, which most probably they did.

They finally reached the exit of the tunnel and slowly made their way out in order to dodge the mutants. The knew from the smell and the gun shots shooting there were loads of them. Finn told Rachel to stay closely behind him, as they made their way through to the Museum of technology.

Fortunately for them, no mutant saw them, but when they entered the museum, it was another story. The mutant was standing right infront of the door as the opened it, and they jumped behind the counter to take cover.

"Wait here. I'll take care of them."

Finn took out his gun, and got out from behind the counter, Rachel, as persistent as she was, didn't listen to him, got out and helped him kill the mutant. If one died, another one came, and this went on, untill a fifth one came, but he was a little more difficult to kill. Finn then gave up, and took out a knife from his pocket, ran with full speed towards the monster, jumped on him, and stabbed him in the heart, about 10 times.

Rachel was shocked to see how vicious Finn could actually be, and was wondering to herself why he had such hatred for these monsters, she could see it in his eyes.

When he finally managed to kill the mutant, he feel down to his knees, and started to cry. Rachel instantly went over to him, and comforted him, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and squeezed her. She felt tears forming in her eyes as she had pain for him, she didn't know the reason he was crying, but she didn't like seeing him like this.

He turned his head towards her, took his hand and cupped her cheek, he stared into her eyes for a few seconds, before meeting his lips with hers. Both of them felt a rush going through their bodies, something none of them ever felt before. Rachel grabbed the back of his neck, while he was turning onto his back, and moving her onto him so that she was now straddling him, he put his arms on her waist, slowly moving them down, so that it rested on her behind.

Finn grazed his tongue over her lips, that's when Rachel opened her parted her lips so that their tongues can touch, which made her melt.

They had to part to catch breath, and was happy to do so because another mutant came their way, Finn instinctively pulled Rachel behind him and shot the mutant straight in the head.

After a few breaths he sat down again.

"They already took one woman away from me, I'm not gonna let them take another."

**Authors Note: hey hey! The song in this chapter is sung by Bruno Mars, the name is Count On Me. Its a very good song, I already have something planned for the story about Finn's mom later in this story, which will link to the story line of the game. I really hoped you guys liked the chapter! :))**


End file.
